Craig Manning
Craig Manning is a former student of Degrassi Community School. Craig was introduced in Season 2 as an avid photographer who loved taking pictures of his half-sister Angela Jeremiah. It is later revealed that his stepfather is Joey Jeremiah. Craig's biological father was physically abusive, and eventually Craig moved in with Joey. His interest in photography slowly declined, and he became more of a rocker. Craig was seen as a ladies man around Degrassi, being the apple of many girls' eye. In Season 3, he begins an affair with Manny Santos, while dating Ashley Kerwin. The affair resulted in Craig getting Manny pregnant, to which Manny subsequently gets an abortion, crushing Craig's dream of starting a family with her. Much later, he ends up receiving a record deal, which was how he exited the series. Craig was diagnosed as bipolar in Season 4, although he exhibited symptoms much earlier in the show. He was best friends with Jimmy Brooks, Marco Del Rossi, and Ellie Nash, and friends with Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Ashley Kerwin, and Paige Michalchuk. He had an on-and-off friendship with Spinner Mason. He was portrayed by Jake Epstein. Character History Season 2 Craig first appears in [[When Doves Cry (1)|'When Doves Cry']], where he is revealed to be the stepson of Joey Jeremiah. He hangs around the park, taking photos of his half sister, Angela Jeremiah. His father has never really forgiven his late wife, Julia, for leaving him for Joey, and because of this, he starts to take his anger out on Craig. He is angered that Craig is associating with Joey's family, and forbids him from maintaining contact with Angie. It is also revealed that he physically abuses Craig. During an incident where he is beating Craig, his father broke his camera. The next day, he gave Craig money for a new camera. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He met Angela at the park and they played together for a while, but when she accidentally fell on his bruise, he told her a dinosaur hurt him. He asked her to come with him to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela and found the two of them at an ice cream stand. Angela told him that Craig wanted to take her to British Columbia. Joey was outraged about it and told him to stay away from her just like his father ordered him to do in the first place. Joey called Craig's father and told him what happened. When Craig got home, his father came after him. He locked himself in his room and called Sean. His father was beating down the door with a golf club (it is implied he was going to beat him with it) and when he finally got in, Craig was gone. He and Sean ran off to some train tracks, where Craig gave Sean a slight hint about his situation at home, and attempted to kill himself by an oncoming train. Sean saved his life, but Craig ran away. Sean and Emma showed up at Joey's house and told him Craig ran away. At first, Joey didn't believe them and told them he couldn't do anything. When Angela confirmed that a "dinosaur" (Craig's dad) was hurting him, Sean and Joey went to look for him. They found him at the cemetery visiting his mother's grave. Here, Joey found out firsthand that Craig was being abused by his dad, so he invited him to live with him. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Emma starts to have a crush on Craig and thinks that it's mutual. Emma and Manny try to sneak into the Senior dance, and Craig spots them. He helps them get inside, but once they see Mr. Raditch, the principal, they hide in some room. Craig is hiding with both Emma and Manny and holds them next to him. This gives Emma more confirmation that he likes her. Once they evade Raditch, they make it to the dance. Emma and Manny wait for Craig to ask Emma to dance, but Craig asks Manny to dance instead. Manny accepts and dances with him. This leaves Emma leaving heartbroken. In Take My Breath Away, Manny Santos had developed a crush on Craig since they first met, and Manny finally works up the courage to ask him out. Craig was attracted to her as well, but Manny's immaturity reminded him of his little sister, leading him to break it off with her. Craig and Ashley Kerwin had a lot in common. He soon began to see Ashley after their mishaps with Manny and Jimmy Brooks. There are hints of his interest in her and it reaches a climax during Dressed in Black when the two perform The Taming of the Shrew together and it is revealed that he accepts Ashley for being who she is. During the last days of school before summer break in Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig's father started dropping by to see him after school. He started reconnecting with his dad, who would help him out with chemistry. After his exams, his father dropped by after school to invite him to dinner. Craig arrived late, because Joey needed him to babysit, and Craig knew he would not have let him see his dad. When Craig finally arrived at the restaurant, his father announced he had bought tickets to London and Paris. Craig was excited, until he realized that his father wanted him to come home. Craig ultimately refused his father and said that it's better for himself to stay with Joey. Upset and angry that Craig refused to join him at home in exchange for a trip to Europe, his dad runs out of the restaurant, with Craig running after him. Outside, Craig tried to get his father to talk, but his father was angry that he chose Joey over him, and even insulted his girlfriend Ashley, for her goth looks. Angry, Craig shoved his father, who backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the pavement and cutting him below the eye. Craig's father apologized and promised to never do it again, but Craig refused to forgive him and told him that he was dead to him (his father had apologized many times before after beating him up only to do it again later.) Frustrated and confused, his father drove away with Craig angrily yelling at him through his dad's car passenger window. Craig arrived home to Joey, who was angry that he had seen his dad without telling him, and wanted to call the police. Craig stopped him, saying he wanted to go to Children's Aid the next day, and make sure he never had to see his father again. The next morning, the police informed them that Craig's father had died in a car accident. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Craig surprised everyone by showing up to school the next day and acting as if nothing had happened. When his friends Jimmy and Marco noticed that his and Mr. Simpson's stories didn't match, he alarmed them by making a joke about his father's death. He further surprised Ashley by telling her he still wanted to go to the school Luau. During his father's funeral, a coworker delivered a eulogy, praising him as "a dedicated father." Craig alarmed people by laughing out loud. Joey took him outside, where Craig told him he was happy his father was dead. Ashley, who was already worried about Craig, was further surprised when he entered them in the competition for Luau King and Queen without asking her. Before the dance, Joey warned Craig that the pain would catch up with him, but Craig ignored him. Craig and Ashley won the competition, but as they were standing up on the stage, Craig thought he saw his father in the back, applauding him. He went to meet him excitedly, but found a man who looked the same from the back. He wandered away from the crowd, confused. He had a breakdown, during which he responded to the loss of his father with a furious, emotional outburst. Terri, whose mother had died prior to the start of the series, comforted him by explaining how she understood his pain. He returned to the dance later and slow-danced with Ashley, concreting their relationship for the time being. Season 3 Craig forms a band with Jimmy, Marco, and their friend Spinner in U Got the Look, practicing in Joey's garage. They are later called Downtown Sasquatch. Ashley and Craig were still dating when school started, but Ashley wasn't sure he really loved her until he wrote a song for her in Should I Stay or Should I Go?. Ashley now believed she was ready to give Craig her virginity, but soon learned that Craig had bragged to Spinner about their as-yet nonexistent sex life. She found out that he told Spinner when he blew up a condom then let it go. Angered, Ashley refused to speak to him. Meanwhile, Manny came to comfort Craig after her super-brief relationship with Sully ended. She heard Craig's song and commented on the lack of appreciation Ashley had for him. They then made love for the first time, simultaneously losing their virginities. The next day, Ashley forgave Craig, but Manny refused to let him go, so for the next few months, Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. Finally, in Holiday (1), Manny got tired of being the other woman, and wanted Craig to break up with Ashley. He was about to until Ashley gave him a vintage guitar that had belonged to her grandfather for a Christmas present; he didn't have the heart to break the relationship off, but told Manny he did, anyway. In Holiday (2), Manny then told Ashley that she and Craig were dating and Ashley told her that he never even broke up with her. Ashley went into a tear-filled rage, took the guitar back and broke up with Craig. Manny told Craig that he was an idiot and dropped the bracelet he gave her onto the floor, signifying her dumping him. Some time later, in Accidents Will Happen (1), Manny started feeling sick to her stomach a lot and noticed that she had not had her period for two months. Fearing that she may be pregnant, she asks Craig if he used a condom when they had sex. Craig claims that he thought Manny was on birth control. Manny eventually learned that she was indeed pregnant with Craig's child. Craig was overjoyed, as he never really had a family before and wanted to start his own. However, Manny realized she couldn't handle being a mother at such a young age, and had an abortion in Accidents Will Happen (2). This made Craig very angry, and he severed ties with Manny. In Rock and Roll High School, Ashley still remains angry with Craig and both join the Degrassi battle of the bands with their respective groups. Craig is disgusted to hear that Ashley's song is about his dishonesty in their relationship. He writes a song apologizing, and the two get back on friendlier terms. Season 4 While her keyboard playing did improve Downtown Sasquatch's sound, the other members felt Ashley was stealing the spotlight. After a band meeting without Ashley, Craig was forced to choose between his bandmates and her. Craig reluctantly kicked Ashley out of the band, but their chances to record a demo were ruined. Craig and Ashley then got back together. Without Downtown Sasquatch, Craig pursued his music interests with Ashley and claimed to have been inspired by their reunion. When director Kevin Smith came to Degrassi to shoot a movie, Craig was given the opportunity to write a song for the soundtrack. He told Ashley the news, hoping that the prospect would keep her from moving to the United Kingdom. In King of Pain, Craig supported Marco's campaign to become Student Council President against Alex Nuñez, whom he described as "most likely to succeed in killing someone." He signed Marco's nomination form and half-jokingly asked him if he needed any cash for his campaign. In Mercy Street, Craig interrupted Manny and J.T. Yorke while they were kissing. While talking to Craig about it in the changing room, J.T. saw Craig naked in the changing rooms and discovered that he has a large penis. This made J.T. thinks that Manny did not like him because of his own size. Danny Van Zandt bought a penis pump for J.T. and the two of them and Toby Isaacs went into a toilet cubicle to examine it. When they left the cubicle, they found Craig outside. Craig said, "You don't have to Explain. Really" but gave J.T. an odd look as he left. J.T. later discovered that Manny believed that their relationship was not working as he was too immature. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Manny organised with Spinner for Downtown Sasquatch to play at the Spirit Squad car wash while Paige Michalchuk was ill with the flu. Although Craig wanted the band to be "smoking hot" before its first gig, Spinner convinced him that they needed experience before that could happen and Craig agreed to perform. In an awkward exchange, Manny thanked Craig for his help and he told her that it was no problem. Still bitter, Ashley interrupted them and told Craig that he was on. He was physically attracted to the sight of Manny in her bikini and returned his attention to Ashley. The band's performance, in Craig's words, "sucked" but Ashley assured him that no one noticed. Shortly afterwards, Craig saw Manny laughing and hugging and took a photograph of them together. In Islands in the Stream, Craig saw Spinner smelling Manny's perfume beside his locker and, after she left, he asked Spinner if he and Craig were still tight. Spinner told him that it was none of his business and neither has Manny anymore. Craig later included the photo of Spinner and Manny with the others that he took at the carnival. Hazel Aden showed it to Paige, leading her to confront Spinner about it. Later that day, Craig accompanied Spinner, Marco and Jimmy to the cinema to see the Bollywood film Salvador Kovack at Marco's suggestion. Paige was on her first shift working at the concession stand and, like Marco and Jimmy, Craig objected to the condescending manner in which Spinner treated her, scolding him with the sarcastic comment "Nice" before they watched the film. After Spinner accused Craig of being jealous and slapped him in the face, they startled to brawl outside the cinema, with each accusing the other of being jealous of his relationship with Manny. Paige's boss Meeri called security and promptly fired Paige, though she was later rehired. In Time Stands Still (1), Craig was very ill with the flu and stayed home from school. He saw the difficulty that Joey was having in selling his house and called Joey's ex-girlfriend Sydney, a real estate agent, for help. After work, Joey arrived home to find Sydney there and was so shocked that he was practically speechless. Due to the awkward situation, Sydney promptly left. The next day, Craig felt even worse but decided to go to school anyway after Joey, who was embarrassed by his financial situation, yelled at him for contacting Sydney. Craig told Joey that he would prefer to go to school than be around him at that moment and that he called Sydney as he knew that she would be able to sell the house for good money. Later that day in Time Stands Still (2), Craig was the one who found Jimmy in the school corridor after he was shot in the back by Rick Murray. He was extremely upset by the shooting, which left Jimmy paralysed from the waist down. Several hours later, when Joey and Caitlin Ryan arrived at Degrassi to collect him, Joey gave his stepson a hug and Craig told them that Jimmy had been shot. The three of them and Angela later watched the coverage of the shooting on the news and Craig began to cry. After Toby Isaacs mentioned in a class discussion that Rick had been bullied very badly in Back in Black, Craig told him not to make Rick the victim. Toby responded that he was merely trying to explain what had happened. After Jimmy was shot, Craig and Marco were especially supportive during his recovery. The two even help Jimmy escape from the sterilized confines of the hospital to see a concert. Craig impulsively took Ashley to a hotel (on unsuspecting Joey's credit card), where Craig and Ashley have sex for the first time. Later on, Craig proposed to Ashley, when she refused, however, he fell into a deep depression. Furious, he wrecked his hotel room. however the next morning, Ashley called Craig and told him eventually she would marry him. Then, when Craig shows up to Ashley's dad's wedding, he announces their engagement even though Ashley tells him not to. This causes a problem and then Craig tries to make a scene. He is escorted out of the wedding. When Joey got a phone call from the hotel regarding payment for thousands of dollars worth of damage to Craig's hotel suite, he confronted his stepson. Craig exploded in violence, beating Joey until Ashley, who had left the wedding, stopped him. Upon hearing her voice, Craig suddenly became euphorically excited, and was confused as to what happened to Joey. Soon after, Craig was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Feeling sympathetic, Ashley restates that she loved him and will stay by his side. However, throughout the rest of the season, Ashley felt as though she was constantly worrying or trying to take care of Craig; on the other hand, Craig felt that everyone thought he was "crazy." Ashley thus opted to spend a summer in England with her father. Craig went off his medication and enrolled in a music program in London to be near her, but Ashley rejected him. Brokenhearted, Craig decided instead to spend the summer hiding at Degrassi while Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh? was being filmed there. After Spinner discovered Craig in the school kitchen, he told Joey, who took Craig home. Craig was also angry with Spinner in this season for dating Manny, even though he loved Ashley, because he saw it as betrayal. He still seemed somewhat attached to Manny, before he was with Ashley. Craig was the first to ostracize Spinner after the school shooting and still harbored some resentment toward him in following seasons, despite forgiving him while off his meds. Season 5 Craig began school by renouncing girls. When a video of Manny's breasts were spread via e-mail throughout Degrassi, Craig realized that Manny has matured a lot. Therefore, Craig and Manny became friends, before hooking up again. When Ashley broke up with Craig in an e-mail, Ellie tried unsuccessfully to "protect" Craig. Spinner accidentally revealed the news during Craig's seventeenth birthday party. Craig was more upset that Ellie hid the news from him, hurt that she thought it would cause another breakdown. Ellie and Craig reconciled, however, and he even brought her into Down town Sasquatch as the new drummer. When Peter Stone pushed Manny Santos into a locker because she wouldn't listen to his attempt to forget the topless video, Craig threatened him that if he touched or looked at Manny, he'd deal with Craig. Craig got a chance at the big time when a music manager saw one of his band's performances, but as the situation unfolded it became apparent that the manager was more interested in Craig than Downtown Sasquatch as a whole, which became clear at a photo shoot, when Craig said, "I'm kinda about the band," to which the manager r eplied, "Now, the band, is about you." When Craig came home to tell Joey about his great news, Joey handed him an acceptance letter and full scholarship to the University of Toronto. Craig decided instead to focus on his music career. Meanwhile, Downtown Sasquatch's new manager advised Craig to fire Ellie. When Craig got the chance to go to Vancouver for the summer, Ellie confronted him, saying that he should go without the band because they were all going off in different directions. Craig briefly left Degrassi behind, but returned in the season finale for graduation as his old flame, Ashley, arrived. Season 6 Craig returns to Toronto in the episode, What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost, but worries Manny when he begins acting strange. She soon learns that he had become addicted to cocaine. He soon told Manny that he had only done it once or twice and she believed him for a while until it became more out of hand and he couldn't stop. Growing tired of Craig's dependency, Manny dumps him. When Ellie caught the drugs in his room, she confronted him and asked him who's they were. Craig lied and told her that they belonged to Manny. Manny then tells Ellie that Craig and her are over because of his drugs. Ellie told her that those were Manny's drugs, and Manny told her that this was not the case. Ellie, hurt as well as frustrated, ran upstairs to Craig's room. Craig kisses Ellie, and she kisses him back after Craig said he loves her; she responded with the same message. Craig then said because of that, she shouldn't make him quit the drugs. Ellie pushed him away and called him a "bastard" for playing with her feelings. During a performance in front of major recording artists, Taking Back Sunday, Craig gets a nosebleed because of the drugs and Ellie is forced to tell Joey and Mr. Simpson about it. Ellie and Mr. Simpson escort Craig to the airport to go to rehab in Calgary, close to Joey. Craig begs Ellie for another chance, but she simply tells him "goodbye" and walks off in tears. Season 7 After he gets out of rehab, Craig's CD is released which seems successful, seeing as in the episode It's Tricky, .]]Anya notes Ashley as "Degrassi's own little piece of him" (referring to Craig). Four of the songs on the CD makes references to everyone he has kissed: Ashley ("She's The Ash"), Manny ("Thong-Girl, Wrong-Girl"), Ellie ("Red-Headed For Trouble"), and Marco ("Kissing in the Stairwell"). It's also revealed that Craig used one of Ashley's songs and didn't credit her for it. The song was called "My Window" and calling Ashley his inspiration for music. He also appeared for a concert in the episode Bust a Move (2), aka The Degrassi Spring Break Movie, where he calls Ashley up to the stage and says she has always been his friend and inspiration. He asks Ashley to tour in Europe with him. They tour together for a little while, but both eventually go their separate ways, albeit still on speaking terms. Season 8 He was mentioned in With or Without You when Manny and Emma were arguing over boys that they both had liked before. In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, it is revealed that Craig is currently living in a Los Angeles condo. Ellie spots him on the street and they start hanging out. He tells her that he has been clean and sober from cocaine for over a year now. Ellie ends up staying at Craig's condo due to an argument with Marco and Paige. She stays and ends up having a romantic time at the beach by his condo. When they arrive back at his place, Craig's girlfriend shows up. Ellie then decides to go back to Paige's house and becomes upset at one of her parties. Craig tries to confront Ellie and explain his feelings but she gets upset and starts drinking straight out of a bottle. Marco tells Craig to leave Ellie alone and they start pushing each other around and eventually fall into the pool at the party. Once they realize Ellie left the party, they run in search of her and find her at the beach in the water even though she can't swim. They save Ellie and at the end of the movie, she takes a flight back to Toronto and Craig and Ellie kiss before she leaves for her flight. Appearances Trivia *Craig was one of seven characters who has tried to commit suicide (Season 2; When Doves Cry (2)). The other six were: **Sean Cameron (Season 4; Back in Black) **J.T. Yorke (Season 5; Turned Out (2)) **Darcy Edwards (Season 7; Standing In The Dark & Live to Tell) **Ellie Nash (Season 8;' Degrassi Goes Hollywood') **Mike Dallas (Season 12; Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)) **Zoe Rivas (Season 13; Believe (2)) *Craig was one of four guys that cheated on their girlfriends, and later dated the girls they cheated with. The other three are Bobby, Drew, and B.L.T. *He was the first character in the Degrassi franchise to attempt suicide. *Both of Craig's biological parents are deceased, making him the first orphan in the franchise (as mentioned by Jake Epstein in Degrassi Unscripted). *He shares similarities with future Degrassi characters, Peter Stone, Sav Bhandari, Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, and also his stepdad. *Craig was the first character to do a nasal drug (in Season 6), Manny was the second, Peter was the third (in Season 9), and the fourth was Anya (in Season 11). *Craig has cheated on all of his girlfriends. (Ashley with Manny, Manny with Ashley, and Yvette with Ellie), *Craig is one of the eight characters with a mental disability, namely Bipolar Disorder. The other seven are: **Eli who also has Bipolar Disorder **Anya and Zoë with dyslexia **Connor with Aspergers **Joey with dysgraphia **Liberty with Dyscalculia **Spinner with ADHD *Craig was the first character to be diagnosed with bipolar disorder. The second was Eli. * Craig was the second character to illegally drive without a license, the first was Joey and the third Wesley. * Besides being Joey's car (albeit dealer stock, not his personal vehicle) that Craig stole, it was a ten-year-old (at the time) two-tone blue Oldsmobile, as was Snake's parents' car that Joey joyrode. * Craig was the second character to be abused by his father. The first was Rick. They both also have been rescued by Joey. *He is the third of five characters to have an abusive father, the other four being Rick, Liz, Jane, and Miles * It is revealed in When Doves Cry (1) that Craig's favorite meal is roast beef, mashed potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. * Craig was the very first musician in Degrassi History that has achieved a record label. * Like Sav, Craig wrote songs about girls he liked (Manny, Ashley, and Ellie) but never performed them (but they were mentioned in It's Tricky when Ashley was showing Emma, Manny, Spinner, Jimmy and Toby his CD). * He did not approve of Manny having an abortion. * Craig and Manny were the first characters to have consensual sex in the series. * Craig was the second character to run away from home. The other three being Fiona, Alli and Wheels. * Craig lost his virginity to Manny in [[Should I Stay Or Should I Go?|'Should I Stay Or Should I Go?']]. * Craig is the fourth guy to get a girl pregnant in Degrassi history, the others being: Shane and Christine (child kept) Erica and Jason (child aborted), Joey and Tessa (child aborted), J.T. and Liberty (child given up for adoption), Lucas and Mia (child kept), K.C. and Jenna (child given up for adoption), Dallas and Vanessa (child kept) and Eli and Clare. *Craig is the first of three characters to help a friend sneak out of the hospital, the other two being Marco and Drew. *Craig loves goulash, as revealed in Secret (1). *Craig is the sixth of seven characters to save someone from a suicide attempt. The others were Sean (who saved Craig himself), Tyler, Jay, Manny, Marco, Fiona, and Zig. *Craig and Marco were the only two members of Downtown Sasquatch to be featured for the band's entire run. *He was a member of the Photography Club at Degrassi, as revealed in Take My Breath Away. *Science was his worst subject in school, as revealed in Tears Are Not Enough (1). Quotes *"Hey, Dad." (first line) - When Doves Cry (1) *"Someday maybe." (final line) - Degrassi Goes Hollywood *(To Marco): "So, when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" *(To Marco and Dylan): "I'm so glad that gays can get married! That YOU guys can get married!" *(To Ashley): "I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!!" *"I'm happy. 'Cause he's dead." *(To J.T.): "What are you looking at?! You were...You were checking out my...!" *"Being at Joey's is stability." *(To Manny): "We could be a little family! All our own." *(To Spinner): "Hey idiot, nice sunburn." *"All my life I've wanted him gone, why am I crying now that he is?" *"Ya know Marco, with your hair all big like that, you kinda look like Ashley" *"Its MY baby" *Ashley: "You have something.... don't you?" Craig: "Yes!... Never again will I be without." *"Yeah... I feel her pain" *"So you can come here and infect us!" Craig to Snake. *"It's not the locker that I don't like, it's you." *"It'll never happen again? HUH?! Is that what you were gonna say? Cause that's what you've ALWAYS said!!" *"No Dad, you're the one who screws up. It won't change! EVER!" *"Oh you mean with you? I don't know...just kidding!" *" Do you want to know the real reason why I couldn't kiss her?" *"She reminds me of my five-year-old half-sister!" *(To Ashley) "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, how many time do I have to say it?" *"Yeah, I bet you guys have pet names too." *"This was supposed to be my bird course for the semester." *"Ahh, the squatch isn't really cut out for weddings, funerals maybe!" *"Ellie, wait! What the hell's going on?" *"The monk is tired of the monastery, okay? The monastic life just wasn't for him. And now I have no idea what to do." *"I had ulterior motives. Ever since that video came out, things have sucked for you. So I wanted to cheer you up, make you smile again." *"Look, Jimmy, unless your last name is Hendrix and you've come back to rock us from the grave; no solos while I'm singing." *Craig: "Mmm....goulash. You know I think that any food with the word 'goo' in it has to be good." Ashley: "Have you ever thought about going to a support group?" Craig: "For goulash lovers?" *Craig: "In case you didn't know there's an insanely hot women who's gonna be over here in oh twenty minutes?" Joey: "I'm aware" Craig: "What happened to you, you were all over her yesterday." Joey: "I know and I found out that Diane is twenty-three, I'm thirty-four Craig, what am I gonna do with a twenty-three year old. Craig: "Do you need me to draw you a diagram?" Joey: (laughs) what come on, what about you huh? That uh Ellie girl seems cute." Craig: "She's cute, just a friend, she's a friend who happens to be a girl, she's umm, she's a friend girl if you will." Joey: "Uh yeah take it from someone who knows, there ain't no such thing." - Weddings, Parties, Anything *"You hear that she still hates me"- referring to Ashley *"You know if you weren't such a prude I'd never been with Manny." to Ashley *"That rap is never leaving my garage."- referring to Jimmy and Spinner's rap *"How do you feel about younger men?" to Sydney. *"Girls, and boys? I didn't think Dylan's dorm would be so co-ed." -to Marco. *Craig: "And who says money can't buy you happiness?" Relationships *Ashley Kerwin **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Tears Are Not Enough (2) (222) ***Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ****Reason: Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Neutron Dance (410) ***Broke Up: Venus (1) (501) ****Reason: Ashley began dating Alister while in England. *Manny Santos **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Should I Stay or Should I Go? (307) ***Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ****Reason: Manny finds out Craig didn't break up with Ashley, as he said he had and was cheating on both of them. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Accidents Will Happen (1) (314) ***Broke Up:' Accidents Will Happen (2)' (315) ****Reason: Manny gets an abortion against Craig's wishes. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Weddings, Parties, Anything (505) ***Broke Up: What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2) (610) ****Reason: Craig chooses cocaine over Manny. *Yvette **Start Up: Before Degrassi Goes Hollywood (819) **It is unknown whether they are still together seeing as though Craig is out of the series. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Degrassi: TNG adults